Facing Your Fears
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Ryce and Jo go backto Harmony to help out some old friends. but thing's take a turn for the worst for Ryce..now it's up to Jo, Dean and Sam to try and Save her and them..Sequel to what's happening.
1. Friend In Need

It had been weeks since those God-awful days in Harmony.

Sam still did not talk to her much.

He was not angry he just was not happy they had almost lost Dean after all.

Dean was healing physically but mentally not so much. Axel had called to say that things had quieted down him and Sarah had put the word out that it was some weird copycat killer.

She was thankful for that more than she could ever express.

He had also said that it was best they not show there faces anytime soon.

Especially Dean.

He did after all look strikingly like Tommy.

That was the reason when she got the phone call from Sarah she did not to tell any one about it.

She had hoped to never see that place again.

Deep down she knew it was not over for her.

Jo, Sarah, Axel and herself had been the only survivors. Ghosts of the past haunted them.

So, she was not surprised at all when Sara asked for her help.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked from her doorway.

"What does it look like?" She heard his frustrated growl.

"Look I have to go I'm meeting up with Jo we have some unfinished business to take care of." She said looking up at him.

She knows he can see the fear in her eyes.

Hell, she can feel it in her bones. But, she needs to do this.

"Ryce you just had your stitches removed." he said glaring at her from under his battered trucker hat. Everything he said was true.

"Don't do this at the least take the boys with you." He pleads.

His dark eyes shined he knew just as well as she did that she had to do this.

"No Uncle Bobby I need to do this without them. They can't help me on this one." _No one can _she added silently.

"Tell them I had something I needed to do just don't tell them what it is I'm doing."She said zipping up her duffle.

"What about your son?" He ground out.

"I'm half of the mom he need's right now because of this shit! I can't move on until it's done." She bit out.

"Yeah guess you do." He said grudgingly.

"Be careful out there baby doll we need you here." He said quietly as she hugged him to her.

"I will I promise. Look, I just wanted you to know that I love you. You have been more of a father to me than Jake Charleston ever was. And I love you more for it." She whispered as the tears stung her eyes.

She left him standing there.

And, she prayed to God that she would come home in one piece.

Sam had been demanding that she tell him what went down all those years ago.

So, she had more than one reason to come home safely. She relaxed a little when she felt the cool leather interior of her black '65 mustang.

"So it's you and me on the road again baby." She mumbled moving her hands over the steering wheel. She smiled big and wide when her baby roared to life. She was glad that Dean had badgered Sam into taking J.B. on a simple salt and burn.

She would be long gone before they ever thought of coming back to Bobby's.

Pulling out of the salvage yard she turned up the radio as Metallica's Wherever I May Roam came out of the speakers she sang along.

Her head bobbed as she sang in tune with the song. Feeling a lightness that she hadn't felt in so long.

This song should be the hunter's anthem. It kinda was in away. At least that is how she always felt.

She would meet up with Jo in Kentucky help her and Ellen with a salt and burn.

Then she and Jo could head off to Harmony to face down their demons. Well more like ghosts.

She felt her phone vibrate fishing it out of her pocket she looked at the caller id.

Sighing she flipped it open.

"What's up Bobby? They are well that's fast. Eh, what can I say tell them something anything? What do you want me to say I don't want them back in that town! And I defiantly don't want my son there." She glared out the windshield knowing he couldn't see it but not caring.

"Bobby you know what Dean is going through what he did when he was possessed not by one ghost but two for Christ sake! I want to spare them both. Look I gotta go I'm coming up to the state line." She sighed loudly. "Yeah I know I will, I heard that Bobby," She laughed he was always calling her and those Winchester boys that. "Well excuse me if this idjit has good hearing. Love you to I will call when I meet up with Jo and Ellen. No Ellen's not coming she knows about as much as you do. Yeah well we like to keep it that way."

She pursed her lips to keep from yelling at him.

He was only trying to protect her.

"Okay bye, yes I said I would didn't I."

She said hanging up. Geez mother hen much. She thought throwing the phone into the passenger seat.

Turning the radio back up she lost herself in the music as she drove down the road.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Short beginning yes but there's more to come.

As they say something wicked this way blows.


	2. More Questions Than Answers

Finally back on the road with Jo at her side.

Ryce seemed to relax just a little bit.

"You ready for this Ryce?" Jo asked.

Was she ready for this? Hmm to tell the truth or not tell the truth. Not definitely not.

"Hell yes I'm so ready to put all this shit behind us." She heard Jo grunt.

"Yeah me to. Why do you think Sarah and Axel are the ones being haunted? And who are they being haunted by?" Jo asked pen in her hand and journal in her lap. "Probably because their the only survivors of both massacres. And Sarah said that Irene and some of the others that Harry/Tom/Dean killed."

She answered saw Jo right that down out the corner of her eye.

"Now that may be true, ya know the thing about survivors," She commented tapping her pen on her lips.

"But where does that leave us. Remember we were there for the first of the Valentines Day killings. And you and Sam were there for this latest one. So why aren't the ghost haunting us to."

Jo said looking out the window.

Ryce had the sinking feeling.

"Jo are you having dreams about all this?"

She cringed when Jo nodded.

"How about you?"

Brown eyes met lilac ones for a moment.

"Yes they started at the motel when me and Sam were waiting for Dean to wake up. And, now there all getting jumbled together."

She said looking back to the road.

"What do you mean?" She heard Jo ask quietly. "Everything that happened from ten years ago is getting all jumbled up from what happened a couple weeks ago."

Man this shit was so messed up. She was just glad that Dean had stopped sharing a bed with her.

He could not hear her scream at night. Could not see the tears in her eyes that rolled down her cheeks.

All she could smell was death and fear. She just hoped that not all the ghost would be haunting that town.

"Man I really hope Axel has some good liquor."

Jo said a wide grin on her face.

"Come on Jo you know as well as I do that he does. Axel always knew about the best ways to get all us under age kid's alcohol." Jo laughed at that.

"Very true, when he wasn't being a jerk or fawning over Sara he was pretty cool."

Yeah that was true Axel was not always a jerk.

"Do you think mom will tell Dean and Sam?" Her question was quiet but Ryce heard her.

"Hmm maybe, but it's more likely that she'd bully Bobby into doing it."

She pursed her lips at that thought. Ellen was a great woman but she could make Bobby do almost anything.

"Where was your mom going after she left us?" She saw Jo cringe.

She had a feeling that she was not going to like this answer.

"To Bobby's she said she had to talk to him." Jo answered her face in her journal.

"Well we better pray that Bobby holds long enough for us to do this job."

Jo only nodded her head.

Sighing loudly she pulled into an all night diner.

"Come on I'm hungry and we need some serious caffeine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bobby really likes Ellen. She was a good woman and raised a wonderful daughter by herself.

Ran the roadhouse by herself and took care of all the hunter's that ever passed through her doors.

Including his niece Ryce. But, right now, she was getting on his last nerve.

That's why he was in the kitchen butchering his roast. What did that crazy ass woman do.

Well she followed him arguing her case.

"Woman will you stop I'm not telling them!" He snapped at her.

She did not flinch or back off.

No, she just narrowed her eyes at him and glared right back.

"Bobby you know as well as I do how those girls were the first time they came back from that town. And, you know what Ryce was like the second time. She breaking and she needs help they both do."

She did not have to yell. No Ellen rarely did that.

"Ellen I cant I won't betray her like that." He ground out.

"Mhm and what are you going to do if she comes back a shell of herself. 'Cos I'll tell you what old man I won't let that happen to my daughter."

She was right and he damn well new it.

He firmly believed that Ryce and Jo were _stronger _than people believed them to be.

"Look I'll make a deal with you." He waited for her nod before continuing.

"When Ryce call's and she or Jo sounds in the least bit off I'll tell the boy's what's going on. Until then this stays between us."

He said pointing a finger at her.

"Put that finger down Singer!" She snapped slapping his hand away.

"Fine we have a deal."

He would grin if he could. He was more worried than he was letting on.

He trusted Ryce she would call if she got in over her head.

His head snapped up when he heard the rumble of the Impala.

"Well shit they couldn't have better timing." He griped walking into the living room.

"Uncle Bobby!" J.B. shouted slamming the door into the wall.

"Boy did your momma teach you any manners!" He snapped that boy was going to fix the hole in wall.

"Yeah but being on the road with dad and Uncle Sam has made me see the light."

He said waving his arms around dramatically.

"Uh huh and what are you going to do when I smack some sense into ya." He couldn't help but grin as the boys big green eyes got bigger.

"Um see your light ya know training cleaning, keeping up with my grades so you don't beet me to a pulp." He said.

Bobby could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Boy I have never laid a hand on you." He growled.

"Eh I know just picking Uncle Bobby. Dad and Uncle Sam will be in a minute." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

"We'd move faster if you would help." Sam ground out a duffle over each arm.

"Uh uh man I totally wasted that ghost on my own. Besides I always do the grunt work Uncle Sammy it's your turn."

J.B. said grinning like a wild man before running off up the stairs.

"Hey Bobby, Ellen," Sam sighed dropping the duffle's to the ground.

"did my nephew even say hi to you." He nodded at Ellen.

"No but then again he never does." She said with her welcoming smile.

"Where's Dean he didn't go and aggravate his injures did he?"

Damn idjit still had three busted ribs.

"Nah he's good he's cleaning the mud out of his baby." they all laughed at that.

"J.B. really did waste that ghost on his own."

Bobby couldn't keep the frown off his face.

Sam held up a hand.

"We were there the whole time so he wouldn't get hurt. He did good out there." Sam added with a smile.

"Yeah the boy would be good he was taught by some of the best hunter's" Ellen joined in.

"Uncle Bobby where's my mom?" J.B. asked walking into the room.

"Yeah we noticed that her car was gone when we pulled up." Sam added.

Ellen glared at Bobby.

"She had to help Jo on a hunt." He grumbled.

"Oh okay man I wanted to brag to her." J.B. whined.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dark when the black mustang pulled up outside Sarah and Axle's new home.

Sarah had said they just couldn't live in that house any more after what had happened.

When she turned the car off she felt Jo reach for her hand. She smiled in thanks at her.

Jo had always been there for her when she had done the same.

Now they had to be there for each other and some friends.

Hmm never thought she would ever call Axel a friend guess things change.

"Come on I see Sarah waiting for us."

Ryce said nodding her head towards the small brunette who was waiting on the steps.

They got out of the car and walked up the steps.

"Ryce, Jo sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances."

She said hugging the two women.

"Eh it's what we do." Jo said with a shrug.

"Would you two like something to drink?"

Sarah asked once the door was closed.

"Please." Jo said.

Ryce just nodded.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Axel handed them both a glass of whiskey. A very full glass.

They smiled their thanks and gulped down the dark liquor.

Ryce always did like they way that whiskey felt when she drank it. It always reminded her of Dean.

"So tell me what's going on."

Jo said still holding her glass.

"Well we've both been seeing Irene and some of the others from this last one."

Sarah hedged as she perched on the chair Axel was sitting on.

"Namely Ben and the old sheriff. But Irene's been seen hanging around. Kept saying she was waiting."

Well that was odd why would Irene say that or anything for that manner.

"Why would they becoming to us?" Axel said from his seat.

"Well as best as we can figure it because you're the only survivors." Ryce said.

"Mhm then why aren't you two being bothered by these damn ghosts?" Axel snapped.

Jo narrowed her eyes at him.

Ryce couldn't help but think that she looked like her mom when she did that.

"Oh were being haunted all right." Jo ground out.

At Sarah confused look Ryce added,

"We are having nightmares. Their coming to us in our dreams." Sara nodded her dark eyes sad.

"Yeah me to. All I keep seeing is that first time when all we could do is watch you and Tommy run."

She spoke quietly but they all heard her.

"Look you two can stay here while you do your thing." Axel said getting up and putting the bottle of whiskey in front of the two hunter's.

"But whatever you do don't go out during the day." He said pointing a finger at Ryce.

"People are going to ask questions we don't have the answers for."

He added before walking out of the room.

Oh they had answers all right just none they could share with the public.

"Goodnight guys thanks for coming."

Sarah said following her husband out the room.

"Well I don't know about you but I need a smoke."

Ryce said before getting up grabbing her jacket along the way. Jo followed grabbing the bottle of Jack.

Jo sat next to her friend on the porch swing.

"Give me one of those." She said holding out her hand.

"And since when do you smoke?" Ryce asked with narrowed eyes handing over her pack and lighter.

"Eh every now and then." she said lighting up.

"And I thought you quite Ryce." She said handing them back.

"Mhm I did but after Dean died, then he came back and now dealing with all this shit I started back up again." She said lighting her own cigarette.

"Well we're a pair aren't we." Jo said taking a drag. "Mhm both haunted by ghost that should stay in the past." Ryce said taking a gulp of whiskey.

"Both smoking and drinking like fish." Jo added.

"Nah fish take a break." Ryce said with a smile.

"You know I've been thinking maybe we should salt and burn the body's."

Jo said taking the bottle back and gulping some down. "Eh I dunno you think that will work?"

She asked looking at the blonde. Jo just shrugged her shoulder's.

"Maybe, we'll need Axels help on that one. He'll know if and where all the bodies are buried."

That was very true.

"Jo is this even a hunt or just our memories?"

"I don't know, I wish to God I did though."

She answered honestly.

"Why did Dean and Sam think that you were a liability?" Ryce asked suddenly.

Jo looked shocked by the question.

"Maybe because I was young and romanticized the hunter life." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who knows really. Maybe they just didn't want me to tag along."

She paused to let a big grin spread across her features. "But I did anyways. Sam can't seem to get enough of me now."

Ryce had to laugh at that.

"Well that couldn't be more of the truth could it. He does seem to hang on your every word." Ryce deadpanned.

"Oh yeah you know it. Dean's the same way with you though."

No he wasn't.

"And what makes you say that. He's barely spoken to me in three weeks."

"Ryce your doing it again." Jo growled.

"I have no idea what you mean." She answered.

"Ryce would you just stop you and Dean are so damn stubborn you cant see what's right in front of you!" Jo snapped.

"Back off Harvelle just because you and Sammy are so perfect don't mean you can but in!" Ryce growled.

"Were not perfect Ryce far from it look at this thing with Ruby. But I know when there something good happening. You and Dean got something good."

Ryce just snorted.

"Whatever I'm going to bed you coming?" She asked standing up and putting out her cigarette.

"Don't you whatever me Charleston! Damn it why did I get stuck with the stubborn one!" Jo snapped.

"Me? Please your just as stubborn."

"Whatever!" Jo said with a laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning only brought on more questions.

"Momma that the lady that sleeping upstairs. She's the lady who got me out of the house right?" Noah said.

"Yes baby, Noah did the man with the mask try and hurt you?" Sarah had never gotten around to asking her baby that.

She just wasn't sure if she could handle that information.

"No momma he just looked around and then left. He knew I was there though." He whispered.

She came around and put her arms around her little boy.

"How do you know that honey?"

"Because I could hear him breathing by where I was hiding. Then that lady and her friend save me. She was nice she held me until daddy got there. She told me everything was gonna be okay."

"And is everything alright now baby?"

"Yeah mommy. She's here now the ghost said they would leave us alone."

"What ghost's baby?" She exactly what ghost but she didn't know that he had been seeing them to.

"The people that bad man killed they said that they were waiting for her."

"Why were they waiting for her?"

"Because that man wants her mommy you cant let that man hurt her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oo what do ya think will happen next? I love this story it's one of my favorites so far.


	3. Pain And Nightmares

Later when Axel had come home, they all sat around the kitchen table eating lunch.

Noah was safely away in his room.

"So out off all the people that Harry killed how many were buried and how many were cremated?" Jo asked.

"Uh Irene was buried, we don't know about Tom." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Ben was buried; closed casket of course so was the old sheriff." Sarah shivered slightly.

Ryce smiled in thanks as she set a plate down in front of her.

"Well we can assume that Tom was probably cremated but a quick check with the mental ward can confirm that." She muttered.

"Ugh why does this have to be so hard?"

"Ryce you gonna be okay with all this I can call the hospital where Tommy was staying?" Sarah said kindly.

"Thanks Sarah but Jo and I should handle this. But, really I appreciate the offer." she said patting Sarah's hand.

"Well tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." Axel said.

"Thanks we're gonna need burial plot numbers and we need you two find anything that the people were cremated might be attached to."

"That's why you burned the picture." Axel said to Sarah.

"Yeah Ryce said that Tom might be connected to it. Is there anything else I can think of I'll get and burn it."

"Remember guy's salt and then burn." Jo added.

"Okay I gotta head back to work I'll get what you need."

"Thanks the sooner the better." Jo mumbled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thank you so much for your help Mrs. Dail. Yes, my brother will be deeply missed. Yes, he was a troubled young man. Yes if you could send his possessions over night, I will pay for the fees. Thank you again."

"You okay Rye?" Jo asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No not really from all accounts Tommy was in serous trouble. It would seem that Harry was in his head the moment that man died." Hatred for the long dead killer colored her tone.

"Yeah Harry was a sick bastard." Jo agreed.

"Why couldn't Tommy have lived a normal life?" Tears of pain fell from her eyes.

"Rye you know as well as I do once the supernatural has touched your life there's no going back for some."

"Yeah I know." She says getting up.

"Well Mrs. Dail said that she would overnight what Tom had on him when he committed himself. It's not much but it's something."

Jo just nodded her head.

"Well Axel just called he said he got what you needed he'll be back by tonight." Sarah said joining them.

"Good all this will be over soon." Ryce said wearily.

"I need to take a nap. Jo we need to find out what Harry might be attached to.""I'll do it you go to bed." Jo said eyeing her friend.

"Alright." She said walking up the steps getting more and more tired each step she took.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryce had really thought that salting and burning would help put all this shit behind them.

But, as she watched, the flames consume Irene she began to think differently.

Jo was off taking care of the other bodies.

Then that ghost of her once best friend popped up behind her and said,

"You can't salt and burn your memories Rycelynn."

That had her spinning around to face Irene.

"Why aren't you gone, you should be gone?"

Confusion laced her words.

"Mhm yep I should be but I'm not am I?" She said tapping a long tanned finger against her lips.

It was a move that was so Irene.

Thankfully, she did not look like she did the day she died.

No, she looked like she did ten years ago.

Young and so full of life. Mischief danced in her dark eyes.

Like they did in the old days.

She wore shorts and a black tank with her famous trucker hat.

Her blond hair spilled out the back.

"Hey sweetness how have you been?"

Ryce couldn't keep the glare from her eyes.

Brown met purple for a moment.

Ryce wanted to screech and jump up and grab her friend and hug her until neither one of them could breathe. But, she kept herself in check.

"How do you think I've been?" She snapped.

"You've been haunting us all why?"

Irene didn't flinch at her friend's anger she never did. It's what made them such good friends.

"We needed you here Ryce this thing with Harry it's not over."

What the hell was she talking about.

"Excuse me what do you mean it's not over. Sara and Axel are safe, we all are."

She said waving her hand around.

"No Ryce I mean it. Harry wants you let's just say you're the one that got away."

Well that didn't make any sense.

But then again psychopaths rarely make sense.

"It's time you for to go home Ryce. When he come's for you I'll be there. And, remember friend he is coming for you." With that statement ringing in her ears her world went black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rye! Rycelynn Charleston wake the fuck up!" She could hear Jo but it came out mumbled.

"Ryce please wake up!"With that, she started to come around.

"Geez Jo stop yelling you could wake the dead!" She snapped groggily.

"Oh damn it Rye! What the hell happened?" What did happen? Not that she remembers much just passing out.

"I don't know," She mumbled rubbing her head.

"What do ya mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know!" She snapped pulling away from Jo angrily.

"Alright well let me look at you maybe you have a concussion or something."

Ryce sat patiently while Jo thoroughly checked her over.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Just one," She snapped. "Are you through yet?"

"Yeah I just wish I knew what happened."

Ryce snorted, "Well you're not the only one."

"Well come on then Sarah called and said your package came in." Jo said helping her to stand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

More salt more fire and even more pain.

She thought as she watched everything they had gotten from all the ghosts go up in flames.

"Will they leave us alone now?" Sarah asked her face lit up by the flames.

"They should but you call us if they don't." Jo said.

Ryce didn't want to speak. Had no words really.

Even she understood since that incident in the graveyard she had been to quiet.

"Are you leaving now?" Sara asked.

"Yeah we gotta head back. We'll keep in touch though." She said and Sarah wrapped Jo then her in a hug.

"You be safe."

They waved their goodbyes.

When they were by the car, Jo looked at her concern in her chocolate eyes.

"You want me to drive Rye?"She just nodded her head and tossed Jo the keys.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jo was a little more than worried as Ryce slid in the passenger seat and promptly fell asleep.

About half way home, that worry turned into full-blown fear.

So she pulled into a motel parking lot got them a room and dragged Ryce to bed.

Leaving her in a flannel tank and jeans.

She did manage to get her boots off.

When she was settled, she walked out the room to call her mom.

"Mom hey, yeah we're about half way to Bobby's. Well we stopped at a motel. Because well there something wrong. That's the thing I don't know." She paused to take a shaky breath.

"Well she's been real quiet after we burned the bodies and the other things. When we got in the car, she just fell asleep. No I don't need you to come out here I just needed some one to talk to. Yeah I love you to I'll see you tomorrow." She said then hung up.

She steeled herself before walking back into the room she shared with her friend.

It was going to be one long night. And, boy was it.

She was just expecting that Ryce would sleep through the night wake up and that would be it.

What she didn't expect was for Ryce to sleep like the dead.

She didn't move or call out in her sleep.

In addition, what worried Jo the most was that she seemed to be dreaming.

When she woke up the next morning, Ryce was still in a dead sleep.

It took everything she had to get Ryce up and moving.

She didn't even bother trying to get her dressed.

She just piled her in the car checked them out and drove to Bobby's.

Where three angry Winchesters, one angry mom and one pissed off uncle, greeted her.

"Joanna why didn't you tell me she was this bad." Ellen snapped while walking over to the passenger side.

She watched as her mom opened the door and hauled Ryce out.

"Sorry momma I thought she would be better by this morning."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked rushing over to help Ellen throwing her other arm over his shoulder.

"I don't know I found her in the graveyard unconscious," she started but was cut off.

"What!" Five people shouted at the same time.

"Yeah and the thing is she doesn't remember what happened to her. And, before you ask yes I did test her for a concussion."

"Mom, mom please speak to me." J.B. begged his mother taking her face between his palms.

"Bby," Came her mumbled reply.

"We need to get her in a bed. And you," Bobby said pointing a finger at her.

"Jo are gonna sit down with me, Dean and Sam."

"Yes sir,"

She knew better than to argue at this point.

She also knew that Ryce didn't exactly go into detail about them going to Harmony.

So, that meant that she had a lot of explaining to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She watched as they laid Ryce down on her bed. She began sweating as if she had a fever.

Tossing her head around as if disturbed by wouldn't let on how worried she was as she walked down the stairs.

Leaving J.B. and her mom to tend to Ryce.

She found Sam and Bobby waiting for her in the kitchen.

Looking around she didn't see Dean but knew he be there soon.

"Alright Jo tell us what happened. And start at the beginning." Dean said walking into the kitchen holding a bottle of jack.

Bobby set a glass in front of her and Dean poured.

She ran her fingers through her long hair before speaking.

"It started some time after the second massacre. I started to have these dreams. Kept seeing Irene flitting in and out." She let out a bitter laugh.

"I thought I was going crazy. But then Ryce called telling me that Sarah and Axel were being haunted."

"By who?" Sam asked laying a hand on her shaky one.

"By Irene and Ben and the old sheriff. How weird I thought. Then she told me that she was seeing them to. And having nightmares to boot."She looked up at Dean and saw the shock on his face.

For the first time she understood what Ryce was talking about when she said Dean didn't get her anymore.

"How could you have not known?" She asked angrily.

"I dint know I've been sleeping down stairs."

She snorted at him.

"Well if you had been anywhere near her you would have known. Our first night together she screamed herself horse." She snapped and removed her hand out from under Sam's and takes a drink.

"She was absolutely scared to death about going back but wouldn't tell me why. We thought everything was fine. Just a simple salt and burn. We went a little further and burned any and all objects that we could think that the ghost would be attached to."

It was simpler that way referring to the people she cared for as ghost.

"Ryce even called the mental hospital where Tommy was committed. Pretended to be his sister to get all his affects. Wasn't much just some clothes and pictures. But there gone now."

"Tell us what happened in the graveyard." Bobby urged.

"That's just it I don't know. Ben and a few others were buried on the other side. I took care of them while she took care of Irene and the sheriff."

"You two separated?" Dean asked.

"Yeah the ghost weren't angry; they hadn't hurt anyone so we had no reason to think they would now."

Maybe they had been wrong in that assumption.

Try as she might she just couldn't see Irene hurting anybody.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is after that she seemed so tired. Later when we were leaving, she looked too tired to drive. I asked her if she wanted me to drive and she tossed me the key without another word."

She ran her fingers through her hair again.

It was just so damned frustrating!She just whished she knew what was going on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Irene watched in silence as the boy that she knew as a baby wiped the sweat from his mothers face.

Tears pooled in his expressive green eyes tears he wouldn't let fall.

She wished that she could have spared him this pain.

That bastard Harry had used her and the others to get Jo and Ryce back in town.

He was going to use Ryce and her family to get what he wanted.

Fucking psychopaths!

All they do is destroy any peace anybody ever had.

It will be alright though because now she and the others were free.

And, boy howdy were they pissed.

Ghost she learned did not like being used for someone else's gain.

They would get their revenge on Harry and pour Ryce and everybody she loved would wind up suffering because of it.

"I don't like this," Tom mumbled from beside her.

"I don't either Tom. But, Harry is growing stronger and Ryce,"

"Is growing weaker." He finished in a whisper.

"Yes, let's hope she strong enough for the day's ahead."

"We will have her back through this." He swore.

"It's the least we can do for them. If it wasn't for Sam and her we wouldn't have been free in the first place." She said looking back at the sweating figure, she once called friend.

Tom looks like he wants to reach out for her but she stops him.

"Don't Tom she told you once that she's not yours anymore. You don't have the right I wish you did but her heart lies some where else. And it's up to him to bring her home."With those whispered word he disappears.

He hasn't gone far she can tell that much.

The time is coming and he will need to be there to help her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
